Chocolate
by super ario
Summary: -"I wouldn't have to cheat, if you'd just lemme win." Numbuhs Four and Two both want that chocolate bar.


_A/N: Hi! So, I been wanting to do a friendship fic for Wally and Hoagie, but I wasn't sure what to do. And it took me a ridiculous amount of time to write this one up for you guys, on acount of I had to rewrite it. I had it completely different, but then I realised my first idea was too sappy, and would never happen, so I just came up with this, instead. Hopefully it isn't that bad. :B_

_Disclaimer: KND belongs to Mr. Warburton. If I owned; it would've never ended._

* * *

"**Blink."**

"No."

"_Blink."_

"No."

Heaving a sigh, Wallabee Beetles squinted his open eyes at his opponent, just enough to have it be considered a glare. Of course the rules strictly said blinking his eyes would make him lose the game, and it was something he didn't plan on doing. Even if his eyes did burn like heck.

But he wasn't going to allow himself to lose. You see, Wally was a winner, through and through. At least, that's what he told himself. Some would have to disagree at times, and he would as well, when it came to his school work and his work in the romance department. But the majority of the time, Wally was a winner. Sometimes... usually. Well, at least when it came to little things, like this.

Like a harmless staring contest.

Keeping his eyes locked on the ones of his bestfriend, he grimaced. So far, three minutes and twenty seven seconds. And counting.

His watery eyes craved to be shielded from the air and dust that floated around them invisibly, and his eyelids were threating oh so dangerously to close. From the looks of it, his friend was having just as much of a cruddy time, trying to keep them from closing. It was one of the few times Wally ever got to see Hoagie's eyes, which were normally hiding from behind his yellow tinted pilot goggles. But the smaller of the boys claimed that it wouldn't be fair for him to wear any protective eye gear during a staring contest, and the other male had to sadly comply.

Wally had initially wondered when the last time he'd seen his bestfriend's eyes was, and if they'd always been so blue. But that wasn't on the top of his mind, for he was too busy trying to win rights over a last candy bar. Yes, something as trivial as a measly candy bar would drive these boys to sit there for over a minute, and just stare into eachother's eyes. Sounds weird, right? I agree. Anyways, they always did simple things like this to figure things out. Who had rights over the remote; who got dibs on the last cupcake; who got to keep the new Yipper Card; even who got to be Player One whilst playing their video games. It'd been how they'd done it when they were younger, and after all these years, they still used their methods. Staring contests, Rock-Paper-Scissors, thumb wrestling...you name it.

And they'd just set a new record.

Never had they lasted as long as this. Wally had practically pleaded for his friend to blink, but the other was just as determined as him to win. So there they sat, criss-cross-applesauce on the floor of Hoagie's bedroom that November afternoon. It was the usual for Wally to stay over for the night at his friend's house. It was more of a tradition. They usually took turns sleeping over, but until recently, Wally had ended up coming over more than Hoagie went over to his house. There were things going on in the Beetles' household that not many people knew about. Hoagie knew some, but never really pressured or asked. He was more than glad to have the other boy come over, anyways. It was like he lived there. And his mother had always taken a liking for the Australian her little boy was so fond of.

In between the two, lay a chocolate bar. The last chocolate bar, and last treat that they'd fished out of Hoagie's pillowcase, full of leftover Halloween candies he'd rounded up from the surrounding neighborhood a few weeks before. Both of them had reached for it at once, hands touching for a moment before they each backed off; hungry looks in their eyes. And so, they had gone on with their little, silly competition, as usual.

It looked like anyone's game, at this point. Wally could hardly see the other boy behind his watery eyes. He longed to blink the moistness and blurs away, but that would ensure his loss, and the other boy's victory. Wally didn't like accepting defeat just like that, and so he forced himself to continue; eyes moving around the room in despair.

Hoagie frowned, feeling his right eye twitch uncomfortably. _Do. Not Close._ He urged to himself in silence. _I repeat. Do. Not. Close._

"Can't you just blink, already?"

Hoagie snorted, trying his best to sound unfazed by the incredible amount of time they'd kept their eyes opened. But to no avail, he didn't sound nearly as confident as he would have liked to sound. "No way! You blink." Blues and greens were pleading to eachother in a cold stare. I am not losing.

"Nah-ah!" Wally shook his head, "You do it."

"Dude. I'm not just gonna blink so you can eat my last Twix." Biting the inside of his lip, Hoagie forced his eyes even wider. It was an amusing sight, honestly. "_My Twix_. I should get automatic rights over it, anyways."

"Who's the guest here, Hoags?" Would have worked, but Wally hadn't been considered a guest in the Gilligan household for years.

Silence. Staring. It was all so...so...so painful.

Never had the boys wanted to burst into tears so much in their lives.

"Dude, seriously." Wally begged, waving his hand in front of the other boy's eyes in an attempt to signal some blinking reflexes. "Just lose." Smacking his hand away, Hoagie only shook his head fervently.

"Stop cheating."

"I wouldn't have to cheat, if you'd just lemme win."

"Not happening." The older boy groaned. Sure, it was ridiculous just how competetive the two were being over something as trivial as a Twix bar. But Hoagie had somehow missed it during his first rounds through the good-stuff, and this certain brand in particular had topped both of their lists. They both wanted it as much as the other did.

Four minutes? Perhaps. It was hard to tell. Every second felt like ten.

And just as Wally thought he would crack, the bedroom door swung open on its hinges, and the familar voice of Hoagie's little brother Tommy rang out. Startled, both boys flinched, blinking with bittersweet relief. "HOAGIE! " The little boy cried, drowning out the vowels, annoyingly.

"Agh!" Hoagie cried, blinking at least eleventy billion times to stop his eyes from flooding the room. "Tommy! What do you want?!"

"Mom told me to tell you and Wally - _Hi, Wally!- _to come down for dinner in about ten minutes." Furrowing his eyebrows in confusion at the other boys' obvious despair, he trudged over curious as to why his brother's friend was massaging his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"We were in the middle of a game, Tommy." The oldest boy grumbled, pushing himself up from his seat on the floor. The faint aroma of three-cheese lasagna flooded through the room, thanks to the youngest boy leaving the door wide open.

"What kinda ga-_ooh_!" The boy didn't even get the first thought out, once he caught sight of the slightly melted candy bar in front of the blond. "A Twix bar!" Leaning over and snatching the chocolate treat up from the floor, he was out the door before either boy could stop him. "Thanks, Hoagie!"

With mouths hung open with disbelief, Wally and Hoagie stared at the empty doorway where previously stood a young Tommy Gilligan, leaving with their prized posession. After recovering from the irritation of their rude intrusion, Wally turned his eyes to lock with his friend's. _So much for that_...And suddenly, two sets of eyes twinkled with a flash of anger. And just as sudden, they bolted. Wally stood abruptly and followed Hoagie out the door, down the hall to Tommy's bedroom.

"_Tom-my!" _They yelled in unison, as they entered the younger boys room.

All Mrs. Gilligan could hear down from the kitchen, was the thump thump thumping of four feet sprinting from room to room, and a few muffled shouts coming from the three upstairs. "Boys!" She called out, setting the dish of lasagna on the already set table. As the sounds of their rough-housing continued, she shook her head and muttered to herself. "Shouldn't have let them have all that sugar earlier.." She waltzed over towards the bottom of the stairs, hand grasping the railing and yelled, "Boys! Dinner. Now!"

Just as she expected, the familiar sound of foot steps grew closer, and soon enough she could see the two eldest making their way downstairs; each shoving their half of the chocolate bar into their mouths with a grin. Raising her eyebrows at them confusedly, she watched them walk right by, wave their chocolate covered hands, and disappear into the kitchen.

A few seconds later, little Tommy stumbled down, candy wrapper in hand, and a smudge of chocolate and caramel smeered across his T-shirt from their dispute. She looked at him with horror, about to scold him, and the other boys, for making such a mess, but her youngest son spoke before she could. "We're all out of chocolate."

* * *

_A/N: La la la. I had absolutely no idea how to end this story. -Sigh-. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Review it and tell me what you think._


End file.
